masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Beastmen Magicians
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |ranged = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Ranged Attack x4 Missile Immunity Fireball Spell x1 }} Beastmen Magicians are a type of Normal Unit. This unit may be created at a Beastmen town, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain a Wizards' Guild for this to be possible. Like all Magicians, Beastmen Magicians are specialized Ranged Attack units with some spell-casting ability. Their primary attack is a fairly-strong , accurate over any distance and quite dangerous to most units - even low-tier Fantastic Creatures. Once per battle, Beastmen Magicians can cast a Fireball spell which is even more dangerous. Beastmen Magicians possess an excellent score, and are also incredibly resistant to . They are also significantly healthier than other Magicians, giving them added survivability. Beastmen Magicians require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Beastmen Magicians are a group of humanoid animals, covered entirely in fur and dressed in long dyed robes. They carry wands, enabling them to channel magical energy into a destructive force, which the Magicians then hurl at their enemies. The strong magical field surrounding the Beastmen Magicians deflects incoming projectiles. Beastmen are physically resilient, stronger than the average human, and their inherent magical nature gives them some protection from ill effects. Beastmen Magicians are a , containing when fully healed. Attack Properties Beastmen Magicians rely primarily on a strong , which they can use up to 4 times in each battle. In emergencies, they will switch to a Melee Attack which is significantly weaker. Each Magician's Ranged Attack has a strength of . With no additional bonuses, each Magician inflicts about with each attack - a fairly good amount capable of going through light armor rather easily. Note that because this is a , it does not suffer from distance penalties and is accurate against any target on the battlefield. When they run out of ammunition and/or are forced to do Melee combat, each Beastmen Magician attacks with a strength of . With no additional bonuses this amounts to only about per Magician, and will struggle to get through any armor. Beastmen Magicians are therefore discouraged from doing hand-to-hand combat if at all possible. Defense Properties The Beastmen Magicians possess an above-average Defense score of . They can deflect about from any damage source, on average. This is a decent amount of armor when fighting low-tier Normal Units, but will not protect the Magicians from any serious opponent. Beastmen in general are significantly healthier than other Races, giving each Beastmen Magicians - twice the health of low-tier Normal Units. In other words, it will take two points of to kill off one Beastmen Magicians. Despite these extra Hit Points and even the increased Melee Attack strength, Beastmen Magicians still have a low number of figures ( per unit), meaning that they are very poorly defended and will die very easily when attacked. This is one more reason why they should avoid Melee combat at all costs - they are simply too expensive and useful to lose. The extra Hit Points serve more as an insurance policy rather than an excuse to send the Beastmen Magicians into hand-to-hand combat. Fortunately, Beastmen Magicians are surrounded by a magical field that will almost completely deflect any directed at them. When such an attack is made on the Beastmen Magicians, their Defense score is temporarily boosted to (!), making it almost completely impossible for any damage to go through. Finally, Beastmen Magicians possess a very impressive Resistance score of - one of the highest Resistance scores of any Normal Unit. They have a very good chance of averting enemy Curses and surviving some spell effects and enemy Special Attacks. With just a little , the Beastmen Magicians become completely immune to a small variety of Curses and Special Attacks, and will become immune to a wider variety with each Experience Level. Other Properties Beastmen Magicians move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Fireball Spell Once per battle, the Beastmen Magicians can cast a single Fireball spell at a targeted enemy unit. The Fireball spell executes a single Immolation Damage attack against the chosen target. This is a very specialized kind of attack that is stronger against - the more , the stronger the attack! This is exceptionally potent against enemy Normal Units and low-tier Fantastic Units. The Fireball has a strength of . Unlike the version of this spell that can be cast by dedicated spell-casters (or the wizard himself), it is not possible to adjust the amount of invested into this spell, thus it cannot be made stronger. It will always have a strength of exactly . Targets with Magic Immunity or Fire Immunity will suffer no damage from this spell whatsoever. Basic Strategy Beastmen Magicians are possibly the most powerful Ranged Attack units in the Beastmen military. They are much stronger than Bowmen or Shamans, and even a little stronger than Priests. The additional use of the Fireball Spell can greatly help to tip the battle in your favor. On the other hand, Beastmen Magicians are quite expensive to produce and maintain, making their use less prevalent. The primary advantage that Beastmen Magicians have over Bowmen is the Magical nature of their attack. Not only can it do damage to targets with Missile Immunity, but it also does not suffer from To Hit penalties for firing at distant targets. Where Beastmen Bowmen may be forced to wait until the enemy draws closer, Beastmen Magicians can attack enemies anywhere on the battlefield with the same end results. This makes Beastmen Magicians terrific at taking out enemy Ranged Attackers on the first few rounds of combat. The Fireball spell should be used early in the battle to take out (or seriously injure) the most threatening enemy on the battlefield. Again, the more there are in the enemy unit, the stronger the spell, so choose your target carefully. Remember that this spell costs you nothing, so never forget to cast it! With a few Beastmen Magicians in an army, it is possible to cause plenty of damage to an advancing opponent or his Ranged Attack troops before Melee combat erupts. On the other hand, any enemy unit that reaches the Beastmen Magicians themselves can kill them rather easily, so it is important to have other, stronger units in support - or withdraw the Magicians quickly when the enemy draws near. Always remember that enemies possessing Magic Immunity will shrug off the Beastmen Magicians' attack. In these cases, Beastmen Bowmen would have the upper hand. Ability Overview Ranged Attack x4 * This unit may use a instead of a Melee Attack 4 times in each battle. Once the unit's ammo is expended, it must resort to Melee Attacks. Missile Immunity * Any performed against this unit will temporarily raise the unit's Defense score to - allowing it to block virtually any incoming damage. * or attacks do not trigger this effect, and will damage the unit as normal. Fireball Spell x1 * This unit may cast the Fireball spell once per combat at any enemy target. The spell is cast at its default strength (no additional invested). * This spell-casting does not take out of the Wizard's pool, nor does it reduce the Wizard's Spell Skill for this battle. * Immediately after casting the spell, the unit's turn ends. It may not move or attack until its next turn. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Beastmen Magicians improves as they gain Experience. Any properties that are not listed here do not improve with Experience in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the Crusade spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both the Warlord Retort and the Crusade spell must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of damage that each in a Beastmen Magicians unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to figure out the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Beastmen Magicians may be produced in any Beastmen Town. A town must contain a Wizards' Guild to be able to produce Beastmen Magicians. Should a town lose an existing Wizards' Guild, it can no longer produce Beastmen Magicians until a replacement structure is built. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Beastmen Magicians may appear for hire as Mercenaries. They may already have some Experience on being hired, and several units may be hired simultaneously. Hiring these units requires a certain cost in that depends on many different factors. Beastmen Magician Mercenaries have the same Upkeep Cost as a normally-constructed unit. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Beastmen Category:Magicians